Lembranças de uma primavera
by Daphne P
Summary: Bem esta é minha primeira song fic,e como eu não tenho um resumo melhor apenas direi em duas palavras:Aoshi & Misao.


Minha primeira song fic,bem eu acho esta música do Netinho muito kawaii,e acho que ela tem um pouco(ou tudo)a ver com a relação de Aoshi & Misao.Então eu resolvi escrever esta song fic,espero que tenha ficado legal.Bjks Cosmos.  
  
Trilha sonora:  
  
"Menina"-Netinho  
  
  
  
1 LEMBRANÇAS DE UMA PRIMAVERA  
  
  
  
  
  
"Menina,que um dia eu conheci criança....."  
  
Aoshi abriu os olhos vagarosamente,sentia um corpo quente envolto em seus braços.Um corpo que ele conhecia muito bem.  
  
-Misao....Sussurrou o rapaz,apertando o corpo nu da garota contra o seu.  
  
"Me aparece assim de repente,linda virou mulher...."  
  
Estava finalmente de volta em casa.Depois de ter passado por longos e tortuosos caminhos por sua vida,estava de volta.De volta aos seus amigos,de volta para ela.Lembrou-se de quando a deixou pequena aos cuidados de Okina,mas se lembrou principalmente de quando a reencontrou já crescida.Ainda possuía aquele olhar e sorriso doce,mas não era mais uma menina,era uma mulher.  
  
"Menina,como pude te amar agora,te carreguei no colo menina.Cantei pra te dormir.Te carreguei no colo menina,cantei pra te dormir......."  
  
  
  
Aoshi continuou a observar o corpo adormecido de Misao junto ao seu,enquanto as lembranças inundavam mais a sua mente.  
  
Lembrou-se daquele dia a três anos atrás,quando ela estava se aproximando dele,vestida naquele maravilhoso quimono azul claro,que realçava ainda mais os olhos azuis que transbordavam em felicidade.Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao vê-la tão bela assim,a mesma falha de batida que ele sentiu ao reencontrá-la depois de tantos anos....  
  
"Lembro a menina feia,tão acanhada e de pé no chão.Hoje maliciosa guarda segredo em seu coração,seu coração......."  
  
......Era um dia de primavera,e as flores banhavam o ar com o seu perfume,complementando o quadro de ver Misao se aproximando mais dele.Sorriu intimamente ao pensar no que Hannya e os outros achariam.  
  
Recordou-se do dia em que Hannya lhe disse,que ele ainda cairia nos encantos de Misao,que um dia aquela garotinha teimosa e sorridente venceria a batalha.  
  
"Parece que você estava certo meu amigo".Pensou Aoshi.Ele perdeu sim esta batalha,mas perdeu com gosto,levando como imaculado prêmio aquela jovem garota.A Misao-chan.Não!Ela não era mais a Misao-chan,ela era agora,a partir daquele dia,a sua Misao.  
  
" Menina,que tantas vezes fiz chorar,achando graça quando ela dizia.  
  
Quando crescer vou casar com você......."  
  
Agora ele estava aqui deitado neste futon,com Misao abraçada em seu corpo,lhe transmitindo calor,lhe embriagando com o seu perfume suave.Foi atingido mais uma vez por suas memórias.Dos dias de treino quando ela era apenas uma garotinha,dos beicinhos que ela fazia quando queria algo.Das atitudes teimosas,das noites tempestuosas em que ela corria,com medo,para o seu quarto a procura de abrigo,das vezes em que ela dizia que lhe amava,e das vezes que ela chorou por causa deste amor.  
  
Detestava ver a sua Misao chorar,por isso ele tinha jurado naquele dia de primavera,que nunca mais a faria chorar.  
  
"Menina,como pude te amar agora,te carreguei no colo menina cantei pra te dormir....."  
  
Um choro de criança ecoou por toda a Aoiya,tirando Aoshi de seus devaneios.Ele levantou-se rapidamente,antes que Misao acordasse,e vestiu- se.  
  
Estava caminhando em direção ao shoji,pois iria ao outro quarto confortar aquela criança,sua criança,provinda do amor que por tantos anos ele reprimiu mas que agora ele revelava apenas para ela,quando parou abruptamente.  
  
Voltou-se para perto do futon,ajoelhando-se próximo a cabeça da jovem mulher ali adormecida.Beijou levemente os lábios de sua esposa,sorriu ao perceber o quanto o fato dela ser sua esposa o fazia feliz,e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.Retirando-se logo em seguida do quarto.  
  
Misao abriu os olhos em meio a escuridão do aposento,um sorriso iluminava a sua face ao se recordar das palavras de Aoshi antes de sair.  
  
"Ai shiteru,minha Misao."  
  
"Te carreguei no colo menina,cantei pra te dormir,cantei pra te dormir,cantei pra te dormir."  
  
  
  
FIM 


End file.
